Rough Boys Will Do What They Want
by kandaisy
Summary: Marcel from 2Much has already ruined his life before, but in this one shot he's made it much worse with Carnell Breeding from B5. This is a boy one and you better be careful with what you wish for.


I don't know what our principal thought once she saw that stain on her wall, hopefully, I wouldn't be around to know what she thought. She sent me out like the instant that Dustin left, I tried to catch up with him. I couldn't. His voice was playing the same thing over and over again; a track on the broken record.

"Then, we can no longer be acquainted."

That's what he had said. He had been serious about it too. You didn't see his face; he was so serious about it. But I was too; he couldn't leave me hanging like that. Like a fucking seven year old waiting for his mother to come pick him up, I was confused, lost and most importantly scared. What if someone did find out?

I froze, letting all the 'what if's' flood my mind. There were so many, I couldn't even focus on how many were in my mind. I had figured that it was the… Well yea, I figured that after so, I'd turn into some charismatic fag, but I didn't. That fucker I hated, I still wanted to jack him up; but my vision, felt as if it was dimming. Flickering.

What the hell was happening to me?

It was Saturday, and I had to see Dustin. I knew I wasn't supposed to, I knew that there was a high chance of him killing me; but it didn't matter to me whatsoever. I wanted, no, needed to see him. Even if it was worth beating each other until we died, I just needed to feel him touch me again. I didn't even have to fight myself over this, for some awkward reason. I was still myself around everyone, but except for him.

I-I was at a lost for words.

I hammered my hand onto the door of the town home, not caring who answered. Carnell opened the door, and I almost killed him as I marched into the house. I didn't care what he was saying, and I didn't care what he was doing. But, no one was in here.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN' MAN?" Carnell yelled at me, I spun to face him. At a lost for words, I turned back to the room I was about to look in. I was standing in front of Dustin's room.

"Where is Dustin?"

"With our ma, dey' wuz forced to go New Jersey wit' her," I turned back to Carnell, aghast. He returned it with a glare. "Why **you** here?"

"Why ain't you with them?"

"Cuz' I ain't wanna go, plus," he patted his stomach, he had on a wifebeater, "I'm 'sick'."

"When they comin' back?" Carnell raised an eyebrow at me, and then chuckled.

"I'm sure we've told you enough man, Dustin dun go that way," I grabbed him by the scruff of his wifebeater and pushed him into the wall. All this blind fury began to build up in me.

"Just answer my question," I snarled at him, he held up his hands.

"Ight' man, just calm down." I let go of him, "maybe tonight, or tomorrow morning. Most likely tomorrow morning though, I know they ain't gonna wanna drive _all_ night long."

I sighed, tomorrow wasn't good. My mom was going to drag me off to church with her, maybe that afternoon… That wouldn't work. I was at a fucking roadblock and the only detour was too shaky. Carnell patted my shoulder, steadying me, I looked at him. He was grinning at me, looking childish.

"You know, if you wanna know if he liked it or whatever," I glared at him, but he went on as if he didn't notice, "he did. Even though, he was mad about it. He told me."

I stared at Carnell, wondering if I could trust him. If I couldn't tell a soul, why could he? More importantly, why would he tell Carnell? Not that it meant much to me really, Carnell was my age, just a couple of months younger than I. But if Dustin could trust him enough to tell him that, could I? WHY DID IT FUCKING MATTER SO MUCH ANYWAY?

Wait, when did we get in Dustin's room?

The back of my legs were against Dustin's bed, Carnell was standing in front of the door.

The _closed_ door.

I think I fidgeted or something, because next thing I knew, I had fallen onto the bed. Carnell was standing in front of me, and then he punched me; a genuine, fisted, hard paced punch into my jaw sending a bright shockwave up through my head. I felt my blood rush into my mouth as I flew back onto to the bed, he pounced over me. My mind stopped working for a while as I fought back, Carnell's fist burned into my face again. My body stopped working. I opened my mouth, trying to breathe slowly. Then the cool air was replaced by the taste of blueberry waffles. Carnell's lips were firmly pressed against mine.

Oh shit.

He pulled his mouth warmth away from me, and then smiled. I could feel his lips curl against mine, I took a deep breathe, trying to focus. My mind though, it was aching from Carnell's punches. He pushed back on his hands, and then slowly slid back down the bed towards my pants.

"I want to know why he said yes," Carnell said, undoing my belt. Next thing I knew, cold air had pressed upon me. I pushed up on my hands, trying to see, but the whole world wavered. A hand pressed against my stomach, pushing me back into Dustin's rough mattress. My head exploded, I inhaled sharply.

Then something soft and warm pressed against me, my length twitched and I softly moaned. The soft, warm thing swirled around my tip, pressing hard into the small opening. I arched my back at the touch, what the hell? The soft, warm thing was then replaced with something I instantly recognized as a mouth.

Carnell's mouth.

Oh god.

You know, being an attractive boy has its perks. This wasn't the first time I had a mouth on me like this, girls will do anything for anyone who's cute, ya'know. But I've never had a guy do this, and just the fact that it was Carnell… My mind felt so melted, so destroyed. So off tune with the world. Normally, I wouldn't mind going off in a girl's mouth, I mean they obviously wanted it. But would Carnell mind? Would he mind if I couldn't control the ecstasy I was feeling? The sensory overload of pleasure that was going through my aching head and that was burning at my insides.

Carnell removed his mouth, and then touched two fingers at my tip. I was hard at the touch, and he just smiled at me. His fingers ran down the underside of me, my body burned at his touch and then…

That light-headed feeling.

You know, when you get off a rollercoaster that's just gone upside down and when you meet the ground and it steadies you; and you sway and tumble and need to hold onto something for certainty of the ground. Well, except there wasn't anything I could hold onto. I just know that I was feeling so light-headed and I was in so much pleasure, that my back was arched, my hands were clamped into the sheets and I was moaning painfully.

"Wow Marcel, you liked it that much?" Carnell asked, a smile appearing across his face.

"Mmhmm," I whimpered, it was on fire. I couldn't bear to look at Carnell, the bastard.

"Will you like this?" Carnell rolled me over, yanked my pants onto the floor. My legs were pulled apart; I closed my eyes afraid to feel the pain all over again. I hadn't been healed the first time, yet, I wanted Dustin again. Though, Carnell wasn't that bad either.

Carnell penetrated the wounds slowly; he leaned over me, moving back and forth. It was slowly and carefully, he wanted me to enjoy this. The way he pushed into then slowly moved back out, each thrust hit my prostate with a wonderful twitch feeling that was jutted up to my length. Like Dustin, Carnell wrapped my hand around me, his hand clamped tightly onto mine. The way he forced my hand up and down on me; it was no surprise I came again, soaking Dustin's covers.

Drool ran down my bottom lip, but I couldn't reach up to wipe it away. I hadn't realized it, but I was drenched in sweat, my shirt stuck to my back. Carnell breathed slowly into my ear, running another pair of fingers between our colliding bodies. Next thing I knew, stars appeared in my eyes. I yelled, felt the mattress under my body.

Carnell staggered up, he stumbled drunkenly into the door and sighed. He was panting; I struggled to push myself back up. The sheets were sticky and covered in my shit, my legs felt hard, cold, and sticky and disorientated, like they weren't even mine. Carnell gave a shaky laugh, pulled himself up to his feet. My pants flew into my face, as Carnell pulled open the door, stuffing himself into his pants.

"Betta' get dressed and git out, it's almost eleven."


End file.
